jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamal
Jamal is one of the original Jamal Chronicles characters, along with his partner Tyrone Williams. Jamal is a cunning yet very smart man with many forms of experience and trust over the years of his many different events. As his partner, Tyrone is Jamal is also skilled in terms of combat and was also known for his Master's Degree in Criminal Justice from UCLA Jamal made his debut along with his partner Tyrone Williams in May of 2018, for the pilot of Jamal Chronicles Early Life Jamal was born in the poorer region of Compton, the eastern part of Los Angeles. As a child he barely knew his father (Who most likely left him at a young age) his mother and older brother were the only ones who really "took care of him" He went to the gang controlled area public schools, where he was under lot's of bad influences and even suffered from high crime rates and bullying problems. Family Connections As a child, Jamal did have a older brother but, barely knew him since he was killed in late 1992, during the LA riots at the time. His mother raised him as best she could without having him exposed to the violent street culture of eastern Los Angeles. Death of Thomas Jamal's older brother, Thomas a caring and obedient older sibling and enjoyed spending time with his younger brother. It was only until his death in late 1992 when he was murdered when trying to escape the gang controlled area of East LA when he was shot by a gang member who thought he was a rival member of the "Bloods" as Thomas was wearing a bright red sweater. Death of Jamal's Mother In mid 2007, a month after Jamal's 18th birthday his mother was diagnosed with Stage-4 terminal cancer which most likely came from a stomach infection years earlier, after she passed away Jamal had to live with some close friends and shared rent with them. He swore to never forget all the things his mother did for him. He then went on to pursue a schooling pathway after being accepted to UCLA in 2008. "Respawn Ability" After graduating from UCLA Jamal was committed to complete his goal, he wanted to complete his degree for Criminal Justice but before he could do so he was required small time training with the Los Angeles Police Department. He was required to become a small time recruit and complete some small time assignments for the LAPD before obtaining his degree. Death Jamal was hired as a police recruit and was sent to check out a local gas station robbery, upon his way there he was shot to death while being escorted in a squad car, the gunman was charged with 1st degree murder and sentenced to death. Jamal and then re-awoken at the Epsilon Program, he was gifted the power to "Respawn" after death to "fix" any potential mistakes he had done, Anytime Jamal died no-one would could remember if he had died or not so he was in a good position. Personality Jamal is a very motivated human being, almost never stopping to pursue his goals and always has the desire to accomplish something meaningful even if it requires him to think outside the box. He and Tyrone have been referred as an "Unstoppable Duo" on multiple occasions Relationship with Tyrone Williams Before leaving for college in 2009, Jamal had established a close relation ship with Tyrone because of how he offered Jamal a place to stay after his mother's sudden passing and also never revealed to Jamal about him joining the United States Armed Forces. 2014 Animecon Shootings In late 2014, a mysterious caller threatens to end the lives of both Jamal and Tyrone if they do not complete his request, that they will both be excuted. At first Tyrone dismisses it as a "prank" however the other threats the caller made soon begin to occur slowly and both Tyrone and Jamal are forced to execute multiple targets at a local Anime/Manga Convention in eastern Los Angeles. The 2 storm the building armed with Combat Machine Gun's and Shotguns. The two then begin to kill the assigned targets before escaping after the local LAPD is called and they barely escape without the police finding them. After the crazy incident, the mysterious donor donates $1 million dollars to both Tyrone and Jamal's Bank accounts. Altough Tyrone has tried to re-contact the caller, the number never goes through the line and the only thing that can be heard is a "buzzing sound" Tyrone and Jamal then lay low for a while. The Heists Storyline (2016-2017) After nearly 2 years of laying low and Tyrone eventually retiring from the LAPD SWAT division, Tyrone and Jamal become in contact with a hacker known as Lester Crest. Lester then begins to talk plans with them about a potential "Small Job" they could complete for some easy cash, obviously the duo agree and then carry out some minor set up missions for the job. (Stealing a Armored Sedan) The Fleeca Job After Tyrone and Jamal storm the first bank, they quickly saw through the steel vault and drive away stealing a successful $102,000 Dollars before a helicopter escort picks them up at a local getaway location. Jamal meets a local meth dealer going under the surname of "Jocey" that agrees to join them in another heist Jamal even develops a close relationship with Jocey and even saves his life on multiple different scenarios The Prison Break After they gain the trust of Lester. (Past first Heist) Lester creates them another plan to escort a high value prisoner from the local High Security Lockup. Going under the name of "Rashcovsky" he was a Russian Billionare that was taken to a high security prison for accounts of murder in the east coast of the United States. During the raid in the prison, Jocey Tyrone and Jamal rush through dozens of police officers and SWAT officers before making it to Rashcovsky, they then drag him into a nearby parked Riot Control Van and then escort out of the prison before making they're way to a local airfield and escaping via a propeller plane. Rashcovsky flies back to Russia and the trio parachute out and land at a shoreside 34 miles from Los Angeles. However Lester was charged for DDOSS by the LAPD and was arrested for 4 months so the trio was forced to find another Heist planner. They all recieved payments of $124,500 The Humane Labs Raid Before the initial raid Tyrone meets a vago's street gang lord who agrees with the heist planning, and goes under the name of "Rainbow" An former FBI agent with Tyrone contacts him about a potential job, Tyrone agrees and he also brings along Jamal Jocey and Rainbow. The Agent is known simply as "Agent 14" they then plan an attack on a Government Labortory to steal Date for the FBI and CIA to research. During the early morning hours, the team meet at a beach near the lab while half of the team sneaks in and steals the data while the other kill ground targets with a attack helicopter. After Jocey and Rainbow steal the remaining data they come on shore and meet up with Tyrone and Jamal, before leaving and eventually handing the data to a CIA agent whom of which is unknown. They are each payed $200,000 for the work they did. About 3 weeks after the Raid, they do a small time job for a mentally ill redneck, but they were not payed for the actions they did. Instead they were given discounts on several vehicles on the Military Websites. The Pacific Standard Job The team meets up with Lester after he was bailed out of prison by Jocey, Lester then describes them a opportunity for the biggest job of all time (For the Crew) Lester then set's up a board of plans to bring down one of the largest bank's in the country and become Criminal Masterminds. Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow agree and begin a series of Stressful and dangerous Set up missions in order to bring the big one down. They steal thermal charges and Military hardware for this job as the gates guarding the money is under extreme protection and security. After completing the set-ups the the four men make the trip to the bank, they kill all of the security guards and Jocey places the Thermal Charges on the gates. After the charges break open the gates Joecy and Rainbow take about $4,500,000 and re-group with the other two. However Jamal accidentally shoots one of the hostages and the alarm is raised meaning that the United States National Guard was on their way to the bank. The team then exit the bank and are surrounded by the LAPD, SWAT Officials, and the United States Armed Forces. The team make there way through dozens of soldiers cops and counter terrorists. During the Heist Jocey is shot in the arm, and drops cash throughout the job. The Team make it to the bikes they stole earlier before heading to a disclosed mountain location, but at the cost of being chased by Military Heliopters and SWAT vans. The team then drive off the mountain and get into a boat, where they escape with a total of $4,234,993 Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow then celebrate, bringing the Heist's to an end... The Nico Virus Epidemic (Mid-2017) This entire article segment, a bad dream and or nightmare by Jamal After completing the heists and laying low for a couple of months, Tyrone and Jamal are caught by the FBI for the connections of breaking Russian prisoner Rashcovsky out of the nearby prison and are charged for robbery and taken for interrogation. However since Tyrone had other connections with the FBI prior to the prison break they offered him a deal in which he could serve a lifetime in prison or tag along with three other agents to investigate a Biological attack in the suburban area of Tokyo japan, Tyrone agrees and then selects Jamal to be his partner for the job. Nico-11764 After Jamal is chosen as Tyrone's partner he is also assisted by fellow U.S agent Leon Scott Kennedy, a biological expert with prior knowledge to bio-terrorism in past years. They are also welcomed by another FBI recruit who is recruited for the investigation. The group of four are escorted to a remote military base about 12 miles from Tokyo to stock up on supplies and weapons for the actual investigation. To their surprise the entire city of Tokyo had been evacuated and closed off by the Japan National Guard and the United States Government. A National Guard soldier has escorted the team from the military base to the military border around the city and dropped them off via a jeep. The team are tasked to find a teenage girl with connections to the actual strain of the virus and cure in her DNA, however the virus was building up over time so the team didn't have much time before she became infected. The Hospital After crossing the border and entering the lifeless city the team wonder the anarchy ridden streets and encounter hundreds of infected zombies and other biological mutations that try and attack the team but fail as they are killed by Tyrone and Leon. After about 4 miles of walking they discover an abandoned hospital in which the radio transmitters from outside the border were describing that the hospital was the location of the girl, the team enter the hospital killing any mutated creatures they encounter and eventually find the girl on a medical bed with red umbrella logo's all around the room. Tyrone and Leon then take the unconscious girl and bring her to a safer room in the hospital. leon and jamal then question her about the start of the virus and it's original cause. The girl then described how he was kidnapped by "Men wearing lab coats with umbrella logos on them" The team found her name was "Nico yazawa" and escorted her out of the hospital. Umbrella's Purpose After noticing the large amount of Umbrella logo's and dialogue from Nico the team started to realize the real purpose of the virus, Umbrella Corporation was trying to create a super-human ability but accidentally created zombies that broke out of the laboratories near the Tokyo Mountain area. The zombies then broke into the city and slowly took over with the collapse of the Tokyo Police Dept and the Tokyo Fire Department. The team then headed away from the hospital, before stopping to see a large figure in the distance, the figure appeared to have a large object in it's right hand and a tentacle like object coming out of it's left hand. On the further inspection it turned out to be the Nemesis T-type, a biological super mutant created by umbrella to stop to kill the remaining survivors of the FBI The team loaded all of the ammunition they had into the nemesis but succeeded in barely making it flinch. The nemesis then grabs and chokes the recruit and within seconds the creature brutally snaps the poor recruit's neck killing him instantly. after the recruit's sudden death the remaining two Jamal and Leon wondered where Tyrone had gone, but within seconds they realized what he had done. The Fall of Umbrella After Leon and Jamal distract the Nemesis Tyrone turns out to have found a abandoned Military Helicopter and shoots seven hellfire missiles at the Nemesis ripping off it's upper torso and killing it in seconds. Tyrone then picks up the remaining team along with Nico, and fly back to the Military base safely and Nico Yazawa is taken to a local medical center outside of Tokyo. A Missile fired by the United States Armed Forces then destroys the remaining part of the city and all mutations and creatures are killed in the blast zone The FBI then investigate the claims of Tyrone and Jamal and blame Umbrella for the incident and Umbrella is finished for good, the former members were ether killed or sentenced to life in prison. About a month after the incident a funeral is made for the recruit and all remaining three men attend it. Tyrone, Jamal and Leon are then paid by the FBI and awarded heroes for the job they did, leon then leaves to France for a vacation and Tyrone and Jamal and awarded with Military hardware, Tyrone obtains a Apache, and Jamal claims a offload 4x4 Military Jeep. The Doomsday Plan About six months after the Tokyo Destruction incident, Tyrone and Jamal are again recruited by the FBI to investigate a possible doomsday scenario planner in the name of Avon Hertz, a billionaire with a dysfunctional AI who claimed to see a future of "AI and Avon", the two were tasked with multiple set-up missions to bring down this giant idiot of a human being, and of course they are going to get payed for the actions they acomplish. = Tank Hijack Tyrone and Jamal sneak into a terrorist controlled region of Verona beach, about 77 miles way from Los Angeles to steal a Military grade Tank to be used in the finale of the doomsday scenario and bring an end to Avon's AI. The two kill all men in the area and take the tank to Tyrone's lockup Rescuing Agent 14 The FBI quickly learn that agent 14 was kidnapped and had info of the whereabouts of Avon, so Tyrone and Jamal were tasked with saving him and bringing him alive. Tyrone and Jamal then make they're way to a AI controlled zone of Avon and kill all AI guards before reaching Agent 14's location. After rescuing Agent 14 Tyrone and Jamal are confronted by enemies wearing Ballistic armor from head to toe, Tyrone and Jamal eventually gun them down and bring Agent 14 back to the FBI building in downtown Los Angeles. Tactical Gear Preparation Tyrone and Jamal were ready but were lacking in gear, so the FBI willingly acquired Tactical Riot gear from the SWAT of Los Angeles and gave them to Tyrone and Jamal The Doomsday Scenario After weeks of preparation by the duo, Tyrone and Jamal were finally ready to stop the event's of doomsday once and for all, after rescuing Agent 14 he reveals that the Missile set to destroy Los Angeles is located in the deep core of Mount Chiliad. The Team then drive the tank to the gate's outside of the mountain core and kill the guards. After they were spotted on the security cameras and Juggernaunts were sent to kill them, however the powerful tank cannon made easy work of the Juggernaunts and Tyrone with Jamal Made the way into the Mountain. Tyrone and Jamal hop out of the Tank and go through the rest of the halls and walls gunning down any enemies they saw. The two eventually made it to a security deck in which case Jamal was tasked to hack the panels to gain access to the orbital cannons used to destroy radar systems. While Jamal hacked the database Tyrone made easy work of any AI minions that tried to attack them on the 3rd floor security deck. Jamal then finished the hacking process and gained access to the orbital strike cannons. Tyrone and Jamal then go up to the orbital cannons and use them to destroy and sort of cloud AI servers used by Avon and his evil AI to attack places across the globe, ranging from Los Angeles to Paris. After destroying the servers Tyrone and Jamal head up to the missile launch bay above the 3rd floor security deck, however the AI doors were locked by a code in the back of one of the AI minions. Jamal kills the AI minions on the stairs only for one of them to drop a keycard to be used to open the doors to the missile launch bay. After opening the door Tyrone and Jamal head to the missile bay and deactivate the missile by destroying the connected wires and launching probes via a grenade. On one of the many CCTV cameras Avon can be seen running off to a separate area behind the missile launch bay. After Tyrone and Jamal follow Avon they shoot any AI guards in the way and eventually make it to Avon, who escapes by a jetpack, forcing Tyrone and Jamal to get on they're own jetpacks and chase Avon right out of the Missile launch bay. Tyrone and Jamal shoot dozens of missiles at Avon who actually was able to dodge them, however Jamal launches a final missile hitting Avon's Jetpack and killing him instantly. Bringing him and his AI to the ground. Afterwards the duo land at a Observatory near the hills of Los Angeles and give the jetpacks to the CIA for research purposes. The team then are congratulated by the FBI and CIA and they all celebrate later on in the day. Tyrone and Jamal are payed $10,000,000 each for saving Los Angeles and the entire country from a Nuclear War... They then are portrayed as heroes across the world. The Early 2018 New Mexico Pandemic Jamal was on a vacation where in February of 2018 he had been requested by the FBI to investigate a Viral Outbreak in New Mexico City, he was going to be assisted by U.S Agent Leon Scott Kennedy. Him and Leon were know apart of a "Special Task Force" capable of handling Biological threats across the world. Jamal was informed that the entire city was under quarantine and was not accessible from the outside. Leon and Jamal were assigned to investigate a ranch and Leon was supposed to search the fields while Jamal searched the Barn. After Jamal stepped into the barn he saw a familiar sight, it was Recruit Reymond to his surprise. He was thrilled to see Rey but also shocked. However moment's later Rey mumbled ""You left me for dead, now your going to see the recruit's REAL potential...." Reymond without hesitation, then pulled out a T-Virus Syringe and injected himself with it. Within seconds he transformed into a B.O.W (Bio Organic Weapon) Jamal was stunned, he had never imagined what was going to do and now he had to choose between life or death. Jamal then pulled out his Combat Machine Gun and put as many bullets into the Monster as he could, The creature then absorbed all of his shots and stabbed Jamal with his claw like arm. Jamal was damaged, but refused to quit, he then dodged a stab attempt from the giant monster and then in time equipped a Pump Shotgun. using the Shotgun Jamal didn't waste time and blasted multiple shells into the creature causing it to fall onto the ground. Jamal then took advantage of the opportunity and then shot the creature's exposed heart and it then collapsed to the floor below. Jamal then escaped the farm and escaped via a 4x4. The Escape While Jamal was driving he heard on the Jeep's radio that a airstrike on New Mexico City was going to occur in 45 minutes and then preceded to pick up Leon from the Ranch next to the farm. Leon was informed that they had to escape through a Subway Tram about 18 Miles from their location, Jamal then clenched his foot on the gas pedal harder and drove to the subway. Once they arrived they then discovered an empty train, Leon then went to search the train for any supplies/survivors. As soon as Leon entered the train the Tyrant broke through the ceiling and confronted Jamal again. This time however the creature had gone through a second mutation and his claw grew making it twice as large compared to the previous encounter. The Creature then ran towards Jamal and preceded to punch him knocking him onto the floor, Jamal was hit so hard he had shattered his left arms bone and was badly injured. Leon then Screams "Use This!!" and threw a RPG-7 he had found in the train near Jamal. The Tyrant was closing in on Jamal and ready to finish his off. Jamal then moved out of the way of the Tyrant and the creature got it's claw stuck into the concrete floor. Jamal then picked up the Rocket Launcher and shot it at the B.O.W making it shatter into a million pieces... The Two then escaped with a Train and headed for Arizona minutes before a Hellstorm Airstrike destroyed the entire city completely. Jamal and Leon escape and Jamal would never forget what had happened that day, as he was betrayed by someone who he thought lacked any potential, Jamal then began to question himself and swore never to lose another life for himself. Late 2017-Present After completing the two previous jobs for the FBI Jamal had really been only doing work for SecuroServ for some extra cash with Tyrone and by himself. SecuroServ (2017-Present) In early 2017 Jamal bought a SecuroServ branded warehouse to store special stolen crates and items to sell later to buyer's for serious payment As of early 2018, Jamal has stolen over 70 crates Conflicts With "Tamal" During Jamal's time in other regions of the world he frequently encountered this "clone" of him who claimed to be his #1 fan, Jamal then realized that he was actually a mentally ill man that had a large hatred for Jamal and wanted him dead. Thankfully Jamal later killed him after he tried to stab Jamal at a convention in Germany The Trilogy against The Epsilon Program (2018) Jamal months into his vacation after surviving the New Mexico Pandemic was contacted by a mysterious agency known as "The Epsilon Program" they explained that they had connections with Jamal and Tyrone and they were going to "get revenge" on them by killing them. Jamal obviously didn't really care and though the whole thing was fake, and then hung up but before the mysterious caller hung up it threatened to inflict harm not only and Jamal and Tyrone, but also on the universe itself. The First Phase Jamal and Tyrone are then both threatened by the mysterious caller over and over again, but this time the caller claims that he is going to cause chaos across the world if Tyrone and Jamal if they don't report to the Epsilon Program headquarters located in the southern rich district of Los Angeles. Tyrone and Jamal do eventually go, but only because the FBI forced them to as it was good evidence for them. Journey to Hell Upon reaching the building, Jamal and Tyrone are approached by cultist leaders of the Epsilon program who try and kill the duo but fail and die easily. Jamal and Tyrone are then forced into a time loop and they are both sent to hell, after they had reached hell the duo had to escape and find out who is behind all of the chaos. Jamal and Tyrone battled through hundreds upon hundreds of demons and hellish angels who were all brainwashed by the Epsilon Program to try and stop them. After Jamal and Tyrone reached the near areas of Hell, they were just inches away from recovering who was the person responsible for all of this really was... The Connection to Matthew After they had gone thorough the small portions of the hell underworld, Jamal and Tyrone were then greeted by a returning face. It was Matthew, a childhood friend of both Tyrone and Jamal, Matthew then discussed his real feelings about the duo and how it was his goal for both of them to die. Jamal then kicked Matthew in the throat, Matt then looked the two and described that the time they have now is going to end soon, he then vanished without a trace. Jamal and Tyrone had traveled through the portal he had left behind and they had returned to the normal state of Los Angeles. About 2 weeks after the hell incident the FBI had traced several bio-terrorists trying to sell Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W) to the remaining factions of the Epsilon Program, It appeared that Matthew was then located and Jamal and Tyrone were sent to investigate. The Umbrella Deal The FBI had found out that Matthew and other Epsilon Members were going to try and purchase B.O.W's to cause havoc against Tyrone and Jamal, they found out that the remaining Umbrella staff were going to sell them the weapons in exchange for money to fund future B.O.W research. The deal was going to take place on an aircraft carrier near the chinese city of Hong Kong. Jamal and Tyrone were going to be sent to arrest/kill Matthew and stop the B.O.W sale. The goal they had was simple if they executed it properly. The Raid In the early morning hours, Jamal and Tyrone were escorted by a Navy Seal boat that hidden under the radar in order to intercept the carrier and disrupt the deal. After they had reached the back of the carrier the two got on the ship and began to take out any guards or mercenaries tied with Umbrella or The Epsilon. The two had eventually reached the internal aircraft storage area where they found not only vehicles but lot's of large T-Virus and C-Virus created creatures being locked in large reinforced steel cages with surprisingly price tags. Jamal and Tyrone then headed for the internal control panel where they made a shocking discovery. The two had found a ballistic tomahawk missile that was labeled "75-HK", it was a Umbrella missile that was imported from Europe and moved onto this aircraft carrier. Jamal and Tyrone also found a control panel room near the missile launch bay, from a distance they spotted a similar sight. They had spotted Matthew trying to purchase the B.O.W's from an Umbrella researcher, Tyrone then took cover and shot the Umbrella worker in the head with a silenced sniper rifle. Matthew had then realized that the deal had been uncovered in which case caused him to start running away. Jamal and Tyrone then chased after Matt eventually leading towards the end of the aircraft carrier, Matthew then tripped and fell, Jamal and Tyrone then circled him and began to finish him. However right before Jamal was going to end Matthew the missile that they had found in the launch bay was being raised to the aircraft carrier level, the missile had then pointed upwards then launched into the air while the duo were distracted Matt had escaped. The missile was heading right towards the central city district of Hong Kong, The cities population was about 7.3 million people. The Hong Kong Disaster Within seconds of the missiles launch it had collided with the middle part of the busy streets of Hong Kong. The explosion had killed thousands nearly instantly as hundred's of buildings in the city skyline had collapsed and caused even more fatalities. The city had been the first victim of the epsilon program's hands and Jamal and Tyrone were at blame. The city was then blocked off by the chinese government and military within 2 days and no-one apart from government officials were allowed to enter. The chinese government had blamed the use of terrorism against the United States and had it's own army at it's feet ready for war. Jamal and Tyrone were not automatically looked down upon by the FBI yet, as they still had a criminal cultist on the loose.. The Hunt For Edwards Jamal and Tyrone had escaped the aircraft carrier by using Harrier VTOL jet's that had been stored on the carrier's runway. The FBI had little evidence for Matthews exact location after his departure from China, but it was up to Jamal and Tyrone to hunt him down. Jamal and Tyrone had then realized that they were on a tight leash because of Matt's potential there is no telling what he can do. Jamal and Tyrone were forced to think deep and hard as for once they had really encountered a living bastard. After searching for nearly a month, the team had maybe just maybe found Edward's location... After FBI officials were investigating the remains of the destroyed Epsilon facility in Los Angeles, they had uncovered a unbelievable sight. The researchers had found a classified document in which Matthew was supposed to unleash multiple different unknown "B.O.W"s in the eastern part of Los Angeles. Tyrone and Jamal were sent straight to the scene and waited for the arrival of Mr Edwards. A Unbelievable Sight It was discovered that Matthew had obtained the powers of a literal "God", and he was going to make Tyrone and Jamal pay for all of the actions they had done over the course of their lives, his idea was going to have all of the people/creatures they had killed to return and seek blood against them, Matt was going to do this by using his God-like powers to literally merge the Jamal universe with the Resident Evil, Mortal Kombat and Marvel Universe. Matthew was going to make sure that Jamal and Tyrone were going to be finished once and for all. The Final Showdown The prediction of Jamal and Tyrone had sadly been proven to be true as Edward's had shown himself on top of the U.S Bank Tower in the middle part of Los Angeles. Tyrone and Jamal had confronted Matt but he was just laughing has he stated "The world is going to fall apart thanks to me..." Matthew had then submerged his god like powers and bonded multiple universes with the Jamal Universe, within seconds thousand's of enemies had reappeared, from merry weather goons to Avon's AI you name it Matt had literally brought all of the lives that Jamal and Tyrone ended within seconds. But because he had brought the universes together, Heroes had appeared as well. Parts of the Avengers and Mortal Kombat had joined forces with Jamal and Tyrone, they knew what was really at stake not just for Jamal but the entire world and the destruction that the epsilon program was capable of. On one side stood Matthew, he was accompanied with The Nemesis T-Type, Recruit Reymond and Thano's himself complete with two infinity stones in the infinity gauntlet. Matt was also fined by hundreds upon thousands of Ballas, Merryweather, Terrorists, Clifford AI, B.O.Ws, zombies and lot's more. On Jamal's side stood him and Tyrone and also they were joined by Scorpion, Deadpool, Spiderman, and Leon Scott Kennedy. Matt's final plan was the most crazy thing he has ever thought off, but it was the craziness of this showdown that inspired him to fight Jamal and Tyrone. Without hesitation, Matthew had unleashed his army with one goal to bring down Tyrone and Jamal. Jamal and Tyrone had found themselves into a mess fighting hundreds of balls/Merryweather although they were easy to kill the amount that matt controlled was enough to be lethal. Scorpion and Leon were trying to fend off the B.O.Ws while Spiderman and Deadpool went after Thanos, after knowing his full potential. Although Jamal and Tyrone had both possessed the "Respawn" ability Matt's powers had disabled it for the fight meaning it was 1 life for both Tyrone and Jamal The fight was very long and costly the two teams had been battling in the streets of Los Angeles, cars buildings and streets were being torn to pieces in seconds. Jamal and Tyrone had finished off most of Matt's minions however Matthew was getting ready to fight himself and delivered severe blows to both Jamal and Tyrone. Meanwhile Scorpion had been dealing with the Tyrant forms of the Recruit (T-002) and The Nemesis T-type, both creatures matched Scorpion in strength causing the fight for Scorpion to be more than just challenging. Spider-man and Deadpool were making quick work of Thanos, the two working together had been a good thing as the damage they inflicted was more than just severe. Jamal was surprised that Tyrone had suddenly disappeared, as it was now up to him to stop the wrath of Mr Edwards, Scorpion had eventually killed off the first tyrant, but the Nemesis was beginning to catch up and dish out damage to Scorpion. Leon was doing his best and killing all of the remaining zombies and B.O.Ws that remained and he was doing exceptionally well at it. Deadpool had nearly finished Thanos, however he had vanished without a trace so he was out of the picture for now. Jamal V Matthew Jamal and finally taken out all of the goons and the ballas members, his focus now was going to finally out an end to Mr Edwards Himself. Matthew and Jamal then began to fight they had both delivered hard blows to each other and both had dished out hard damage to each other throughout the fight. Matthew then corned Jamal, he then pushed Jamal's SMG out of the way and Jamal was inches away from a throat slash. Matt had then forced Jamal to the ground, he had a military grade knife in his right hand and he was ready to press it into Jamal's Skull, Matt explained how it was his destiny to finally kill Jamal as he had been hating him since they were both children. But seconds before Matt could kill Jamal, a black jet was spotted in the distance. It was Tyrone flying his prized Hydra within seconds he had used the dual-explosive machine guns to kill the Nemesis instantly for a second time he then flew towards the location of Jamal which caused Matt to run away from Jamals position, only to be killed instantly by the force of the explosive .50 cal machine guns. Seconds after Matt's death Thanos had reappeared and forced Tyrone's hydra to explode in mid air, presumably killing him... But before Thano's could react he was also killed instantly after Leon had used an orbital strike cannon code from one of Avon's AI to kill him. Jamal had did the unthinkable, he had successfully killed the "God" Matthew, however it costed the life of his best friend of all time but Jamal and proved that he was the core solution of the world, he had proved to the world and his dead family that he was capable of fife and well deserved it... Since Matt was killed the merged universes had returned meaning Scorpion and the rest disappeared and returned to their own worlds. A New Era - (Season 8) - January 2019 *NOTE* This series takes place in an alternate universe that is not connected to the original story, this is just a "What If" style scenario. Any characters that died and or did something prior to this is still the same regardless of how they appear in this story... Jamal had suddenly woken up, the sky was blooming in as a crisp blue tone as usual. Jamal then noticed something, it was Tyrone and someone else it was Abigayle? Tyrone was at the time attempting to choke Abigayle, "You fucker I'll make sure that Neo Umbrella shit won't happen again where are your creations now?? yelled Tyrone. Jamal quickly interrupted the two by forcing Tyrone to let go, "What the fuck are you doing I'm doing the world a favor Jamal!" Tyrone then turned away from Abigayle Jamal explained to Tyrone to wait and let them sort things out before anything serious happened, Abigayle then noticed someone else that looked like she'd had seen before It was Agent H.U.N.K "Wait you guys are here too?" HUNK had stated sounding very confused. "It looks like we all were just kind of stuck here I guess?" Tyrone then noticed another person - It was their Navy Seal partner David, who also was caught up in the same mess as them and was very confused as well. "So we just kinda were brought here?" David said, but before David could fully finish his speech, a loudspeaker voice was heard - "Attention Rainbow Six partners, The HOUSE Location will be under lockdown and "OP Four" will be approaching the building attempting to secure the biohazard container." "What?" everyone thought, Tyrone, Jamal, HUNK, David and Abigayle then went on to go upstairs of the house to find the "Biohazard container", a yellow chemical container that was positioned on a wheel barrel. The Loudspeaker voice was heard again - "Op Four drones have located the biohazard container" Suddenly drones began to enter the building and search for the 5, the team shot most of the drones and began using the supplies on the ground left by them from Team Rainbow. "Wall Reinforced!" yelled Abigayle. "Razor wire set" David had exclaimed. Another Loudspeaker voice was heard - "Protect the biohazard container at all costs"... "At all costs what will happen to us if we don't?" Abigayle had slowly shouted "You will die a painful death" HUNK replied with. Abigayle then grabbed a Mac - 11 SMG and began to scout around and wait for enemies. HUNK held down the objective with David, while Tyrone and Jamal went to roam around site looking for any pushing attackers. The Op Four Attack After the prep phase by the team was complete, within a matter of around 20 - 30 seconds footsteps were already heard around the 1st floor of the house, HUNK and Abigayle were on scout waiting for any enemies to enter the building without any warning, HUNK and Abigayle had their SMG's ready and aimed at the windows. Abigayle then noticed someone quickly run by the living room window, she starting shooting without warning at the window causing it to break and create lots of noise overtime. "Abigayle look!" HUNK had shouted - "Wha-" a rapid spray of bullets was overheard... "H-UNK......" Abigayle's had suddenly dropped to the floor, "ABIGAYLE" yelled HUNK as he witnessed the murder of his own Commander. "That Nigga dead" Jamal had stated. Loudspeaker: "4 v 5" HUNK then rushed to the scene and witnessed Abigayles body, faced back against a pool table and covered in blood from the neck down. HUNK then rushed the broken window and quickly rushed through the destroyed portions of the glass, he saw 2 seperate enemies and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger from his MP5 SMG and killed them both very fast. Loudspeaker: "4 v 3" While HUNK was trying to escape Jamal Tyrone and David were trying to hold down the objective, David had contacted HUNK and asked about Abigayle, HUNK told him that she was killed. David then gave the "Ok" signal, he started shooting at another enemy and was suddenly moved from the objective in doing so, he and the enemy were caught up in a very intense gunfight with both of them barely missing each other overall. suddenly a flashbang was thrown at David causing him to loose vision and become loaded with bullets, he was injured and bleeding on the floor... David then thought about his life, the gangs and his mother - he then pulled the pin of his frag grenade and it exploded in the process killing him and the enemy that was pursuing him... Loudspeaker: "3 v 2" HUNK was getting ready to engage the final 2 enemies when hopped outside again to confront the last enemies, only to find at the last second and in the tip corner of his eye while jumping a claymore mine was set in place - A loud explosion along with a echoing scream were heard rapidly by Tyrone and Jamal... Loudspeaker: "2 v 2" "It's just me and you Tyrone, may the others be watching us in heaven" Jamal has stated. The clock was running down to around 35 seconds remaining and the attacking enemies had little time to push the objective. Tyrone and Jamal were getting ready to face the end, just like the many other times before they were the last 2 people alive... At around 15 seconds left on the clock, Jamal was already caught in a gunfight - at around 12 seconds 2 loud "Bone breaking sounds" were heard, Jamal and the enemy had headshot killed each other.. "JAMALLLLLLLL!" Tyrone shouted... Loudspeaker: "1 v 1" There was 8 seconds remaining on the clock, Tyrone and the last enemy were going to engage in the last gunfight, the final enemy pushed sight - A very loud .50 cal round firing sound was heard...... Tyrone had headshot killed the final enemy..... Loudspeaker: "Op Four Eliminated Mission Successful!" Tyrone then wondered what was next, all of his partners were murdered Abigayle, HUNK, David and his own partner Jamal where all killed.... Tyrone then thought what he had been brought to....... Quotes "Now or Never" "I've seen the worst and best of this world" "If it's black it's wack" "Going to hell, takin Tyrone with me" "Hold your breath!" "Peace Now, Hell Later" "Death follows it's victims" "Kill for me.." "Compton, hell as a home..." "You me or the world..." Murders Committed by Jamal Eli Ayrase - Killed in the 2014 Animecon Shootings Nozomi Tojo - Killed in the 2014 Animecon Shootings Hundreds of Cops and Military officials during the Heists (Prison Break/Pacific Standard) Dozens of Gang members killed during the heists Zombies and Creatures in the Tokyo Pandemic Private Security Goons (Humane Labs Raid/Rescue Agent 14) Verona Beach Terrorists - (Doomsday Prep) Hundreds of Avon's AI controlled minions during the Doomsday Scenario Special Cargo Crate Owners (SecuroServ Work) Balla's Street Gang members (Stole his car) Avon Hertz - Wanting to end the world by creating a dysfunctional AI Reymond - FBI Recruit that betrayed him T-002 Tyrant - Reymond's Mutated Form Demons in hell - Sent by the Epsilon Epsilon Cultists - Religious extremists Matthew Edwards - Leader of the Epsilon Program Abhay - Satan's Little Cousin Vehicles Owned by Jamal 2009 Dodge Challenger (Gauntlet) - Stolen by Balla's and destroyed 2008 Dodge Viper (Banshee) - Bought 4x4 Armored APV (Barrage) - Given by FBI Declasse Tampa (Weaponized) - Sold to Chevy Motors Los Angeles 1983 Delorean DMC-12 (Deluxo) Weapons Owned by Jamal HK G36C - Assault Rifle Beretta 9F - Handgun Spas-12 - Pump Shotgun Baseball Bat .50 Cal Sniper (Explosive) American M60 (Incedinary Ammo) - LMG